


Rozdział 1: Biuro Szeryfa (I)

by nihilisten



Series: Jezioro Strachu [2]
Category: KING Stephen - Works, Needful Things - Stephen King, The Sun Dog - Stephen King
Genre: Castle Rock, Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Poniedziałkowy poranek w Biurze Szeryfa w Castle Rock nigdy nie był gorszy.





	1. 1

Drugiego kwietnia w poniedziałek Norris Ridgewick pojechał do pracy, spodziewając się kolejnego monotonnego dnia. Był zastępcą szeryfa w Castle Rock i jego robota ograniczała się do patrolowania miasta, pisania niezrozumiałych raportów i okazjonalnie innych nudnych zajęć. Czasem, gdy był potrzebny, wraz z trzema innymi zastępcami pomagał Alanowi w interwencjach, lecz w takim malutkim miasteczku na zadupiu interwencje potrzebne były bardzo rzadko.

Pogwizdując cicho, jechał swoim potłuczonym garbusem główną ulicą w stronę Ratusza, gdzie mieściło się także Biuro Szeryfa. Jego w miarę czysty mundur leżał na siedzeniu obok zamiast na ciele swojego właściciela; chociaż Alan kategorycznie mu zabraniał, Norris zazwyczaj nie słuchał go i przebierał się w toalecie w Biurze. Poza tymi drobnymi uwagami był lojalnym i w miarę dobrym zastępcą, ze wszystkich sił starał się dobrze spełniać swoją pracę i czasami nawet mu się udawało. Lubił pracę w policji, nawet jeśli na widok trupów zawsze rzygał i jego raporty dawały się zrozumieć w porywach najwyżej dwa razy w tygodniu.

Jadąc przez (szumnie nazwane) centrum Castle Rock minął zakład krawiecki „Same Szyjemy”, „U Nan”, pałac cudów o nazwie „Emporium Galorium” i wreszcie dojechał przed parking Ratusza. Stały tam dwa samochody, jeden z miejskich radiowozów i kombi Alana, zatem Norris zaparkował na wolnym miejscu, wysiadł i w podskokach skierował się do środka.

Poza nim w Biurze Szeryfa pracowało jeszcze pięć osób: sam szeryf Pangborn, trzej inni zastępcy – John LaPointe, Andy Clutterbuck i Seaton Thomas, oraz telefonistka Sheila Brigham. Rzadko kiedy przesiadywali tam wszyscy razem, ale bez względu na to, kto akurat przesiadywał, Biuro było wesołym miejscem, między innymi dlatego Norris tak lubił tę robotę.

Przekroczył próg Ratusza z nadzwyczajnie jak na początek tygodnia dobrym humorem. Pomachał z uśmiechem siedzącej w centralce Sheili, rzucił okiem na tablicę ogłoszeń, nawet jej nie czytając, i wszedł do Biura Szeryfa.

– O, cześć, Norris – Alan Pangborn podniósł wzrok znad swojego zasłanego papierami biurka i powitał zastępcę. Andy Clut pomachał mu z przeciwnej strony pokoju. – Wcześnie dziś jesteś.

– Tak? Przecież już dziewiąta? – Norrisowi nie wydawało się, żeby przyjechał wcześnie, ale może po prostu garbus jechał dzisiaj szybciej niż zwykle. Bez dalszych rozmyślań usiadł przy swoim biurku, odgarnął na bok stertę papierów i westchnął ciężko. – A wy co robicie? Założę się, że się nudzicie.

– Wygrałbyś ten zakład – Alan też odpowiedział westchnieniem. – Seat wybrał się na Castle View, John kręci się po centrum, ale jeszcze nic się nie wydarzyło i raczej się nie wydarzy. Nie w poniedziałek rano.

– Chyba że ktoś postanowi w końcu dać w pysk Keetonowi – mruknął Clut, a Alan parsknął.

– Przestań, nawet nie wiesz, jak często mam na to ochotę.

Norris wybuchnął śmiechem.

Miły poniedziałkowy poranek w małym miasteczku trwał w najlepsze. Trzej policjanci bez szczególnego zajęcia siedzieli, rozmawiali, obgadywali nielubianego przewodniczącego Rady Miejskiej, obgadywali starego naciągacza Popa Merrilla, obgadywali bohaterów „dziwnych historii” i wielu innych mieszkańców, ale w ich rozmowach (zazwyczaj) nie było złośliwości, a jedynie zawodowa kalkulacja. Zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że Castle Rock jest jak zwykle spokojne i nudne, i chociaż Dan Keeton to wkurzający dupek, a Pop Merrill – stary sknera, tak wygląda naturalny porządek rzeczy i nic tego nie zmieni.

A przynajmniej tak im się wydawało.

– Chłopaki, naprawdę nie mamy żadnej roboty? Ludzie nie lubią płacić podatków za siedzenie policjantów w biurze – Norris nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wypowiada to zdanie w bardzo złą godzinę, lecz Alan tylko poklepał go uspokajająco po ramieniu.

– Spokojnie, wieczorem pojedziesz pod „Potulnego Tygrysa” rozdzielać pijaków. A teraz patrz na to! – szeryf wyciągnął z kieszeni cztery dziesięciocentówki. Zamknął dłoń, otworzył i w ręku zostały trzy monety. Powtórzył ruch, kolejna centówka znikła. – Jak ci się to podoba? – uśmiechnął się dumnie.

– Alan, widzieliśmy to już chyba z dziesięć razy… Co tam, ze trzydzieści – Clut zmarszczył brwi z miną mówiącą „Jest ranek i takie rzeczy niekoniecznie mnie bawią, ale ponieważ ty to lubisz, nie krępuj się”. – Ale jeśli miałem jakieś wątpliwości, żeby nie dawać ci do rąk pieniędzy, to już ich nie mam.

– Bardzo słusznie, bo to ulepszona wersja! Teraz te monety…

Głos szeryfa został zagłuszony przez dźwięk stojącego na jego biurku telefonu.


	2. 2

Policjanci spojrzeli po sobie. Szeryf wykazał się największą trzeźwością umysłu i mimo zaskoczenia odebrał.

– Sheila?

Głos telefonistki brzmiał dziwnie, był pełen zdenerwowania. Ponadto Alan wyłapał w nim wahanie i wcale mu się to nie spodobało.

– Przyszła pani Natalie Baranski. Płacze na korytarzu. Chyba powinnam ją do was przysłać… – najwyraźniej dziewczyna z trudem panowała nad emocjami, a przecież jeszcze nawet nie było wiadomo, o co chodzi.

– Jasne, daj mi ją tu. Dzięki – odparł zaniepokojony Alan i odłożył słuchawkę, po czym zwrócił się do towarzyszy. – Mamy robotę, Norris. Wykrakałeś.

Tamten nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo wtedy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.

– Proszę, proszę!

Mimo udzielonego pozwolenia minęło kilka ładnych sekund, nim klamka wreszcie się poruszyła, a drzwi stanęły otworem, ukazując kłębek nieszczęść w osobie Natalie Baranski. Kobieta była jak zwykle elegancko ubrana, ale nieumalowana i zapłakana, co chwila ocierając oczy chusteczką. Alan i Clut, którzy zawsze widywali ją w nienagannym, nakładanym co najmniej godzinę makijażu i z wyrazem życzliwej godności na twarzy, popatrzyli po sobie ze zdumieniem.

Alan pierwszy odzyskał rezon. Wyskoczył wprzód i zaoferował kobiecie krzesło, starając się przybrać możliwie najbardziej przyjazny wyraz twarzy.

– Proszę spocząć, pani Baranski. Czym możemy pomóc?

Usiadłszy, Natalie zaszlochała cicho – z bólem tak ogromnym, że wydawał się on odbierać jej nawet zdolność głośnego płaczu. Otarła oczy i wydała ciche westchnienie, z wyraźnym trudem zmuszając drżący głos do wypowiedzenia zrozumiałych słów.

– Mój mąż, Thomas… On nie wrócił wczoraj z wędkowania – wykrztusiła wreszcie.

Policjanci znów wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia.

– Nie wrócił? – Alan uniósł brew, nie do końca rozumiejąc sytuację. – Proszę opowiedzieć wszystko od początku. Co dokładnie się wydarzyło?

– Nic się nie wydarzyło, wyszedł w południe na ryby i po prostu nie wrócił!

Kobieta wybuchła płaczem, na co Alan mimowolnie uniósł dłonie przed siebie, jakby próbując usprawiedliwić niedelikatne pytanie. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na niego uwagi; Clut życzliwie podał Natalie pudełko chusteczek, które ona z wdzięcznością przyjęła, Norris zaś dalej siedział ogłupiały przy swoim biurku. Widząc, że coś tu jest nie tak, szeryf odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz.

– O której godzinie mąż wyszedł na ryby?

– O… Chyba około trzynastej – Natalie pociągnęła nosem.

– Czy to zwyczajowa pora, o jakiej chodzi wędkować?

– Tak…

– A o której zwykle wraca? – kontynuował Alan, tym razem ostrożnie ważąc słowa.

– Różnie – zaszlochała Natalie i sięgnęła po kolejną chusteczkę. – Czasem po dwóch godzinach, czasem po pięciu. Zależy od szczęścia. Ale nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by nie wrócił na noc do domu! Nigdy…!

– Proszę się uspokoić – Alan łagodnie uniósł dłoń, choć zrozpaczona kobieta nawet na niego nie patrzyła. – Jest pani pewna, że mąż nie poszedł do kumpla? Może… No wie pani – ciągnął ostrożnie – może ryby nie brały, a oni odsypiają po wizycie w „Potulnym Tygrysie”?

– Thomas nie pije – zaprzeczyła z wyrzutem Natalie. – Poza tym gdyby szedł do kolegów, na pewno by mi powiedział. Ale nie, to niemożliwe. Nigdy tego nie robił, zawsze wracał do domu. Jestem pewna, że coś mu się stało, może wpadł do wody albo… albo…

Była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej dowiedzieli się od niej policjanci, gdyż kobieta rozszlochała się na dobre. W przypływie geniuszu Alan skinął na Cluta, by ten zaprowadził Natalie do łazienki i może podał jej jakieś środki na uspokojenie, co ten zresztą skwapliwie uczynił. Kiedy wyszli z biura, szeryf oparł dłonie o blat biurka i z ciężkim westchnieniem potarł sobie skronie.

– Ale kanał. Jeśli naprawdę się utopił – odezwał się Norris ze swojego miejsca.

– Nie pomagasz, wiesz? – Alan nie chciał zabrzmieć tak ostro, ale nerwowość najwyraźniej zaczynała udzielać się i jemu. – Jeśli naprawdę się utopił, to będziemy musieli znaleźć ciało i poddać je identyfikacji, a to, jak sam wiesz, nie będzie przyjemne.

– Wiem – westchnął Norris.

– Szczególnie w momencie, kiedy to żona będzie musiała go identyfikować.

– Wiem…

Próbując czymś zająć ręce, Alan z roztargnieniem podniósł z biurka stertę papierów, po czym obrzucił je zmęczonym spojrzeniem i znowu rzucił na blat. Jakim cudem, do licha, dorobili się tak paskudnej sprawy w poniedziałek rano? W Castle Rock nie było wiele tak zgodnych małżeństw jak Baranscy, a teraz ta biedna kobieta najprawdopodobniej została wdową, bo mężulek za bardzo zaszalał na rybach. Norris dalej siedział przy biurku z miną idioty; Alan stwierdził, że mu zazdrości. To nie on będzie musiał wezwać żonę Baranskiego, by rozpoznała w rozdętym, śmierdzącym topielcu swojego ukochanego męża. Co za gówno.

Kiedy tak ponuro rozmyślał, po chwili naszła go refleksja. A może wyciągnął zbyt pochopne wnioski? Może wszyscy po kolei zaczęli panikować, a Thomas po prostu schlał się w trupa i zajmował właśnie podłogę u Henry’ego Beauforta w „Potulnym Tygrysie”? Alan modlił się, żeby tak było. Śmierć któregoś z mieszkańców miasteczka zawsze stanowiła przykrą sprawę (no, prawie zawsze), ale topielec w poniedziałkowy poranek to naprawdę wyjątkowe świństwo.

Wtedy do biura wrócił Clut, jako jedyny wydający się w miarę panować nad emocjami.

– I co? – spytał Alan.

– Jest u Sheili, dała jej jakieś tabletki. Ale nadal nie wygląda dobrze – Clut z nietęgą miną usadowił się z powrotem za swoim biurkiem. – Musimy go szukać, nie?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Policja stanowa chyba nie będzie tym zachwycona.

– Masz jak w cholernym banku, że nie będzie – potwierdził Alan. – Ale na razie damy sobie z nimi spokój.

– Jak to? – Clut uniósł brew.

– Chyba trochę nas poniosło, nie uważacie? Kobieta wpadła w panikę, a przez to i my straciliśmy głowę. – Alan popukał palcem w stertę papierów na swoim biurku. – Jest duża szansa, że facet wcale nie leży na dnie jeziora, a na przykład w rowie, cały i zdrów. Jesteśmy glinami, do cholery, a zachowujemy się jak dzieciaki na pierwszej dyskotece.

Clut parsknął śmiechem, a Norris niespokojnie poruszył się na krześle. Alan uśmiechnął się, czując, że napięcie uchodzi z niego jak powietrze z przebitego balonika. Gdyby nie fakt, że tak niesamowicie mu ulżyło, poczułby wstyd za swój wcześniejszy atak paniki.

– Dlatego musimy przeprowadzić rozpoznanie, by wykluczyć którąś z opcji, popytać ludzi; zresztą przecież nie muszę wam tego tłumaczyć, nie pracujecie tu od wczoraj. Mam tylko nadzieję, że tą wykluczoną opcją okaże się jezioro. – dokończył.

– Jasne. To jak robimy? – spytał rezolutnie Clut.

– Ty pójdziesz do miasta i poszukasz kogoś, kto widział wczoraj Thomasa Baranskiego. Proponuję zacząć od „Potulnego Tygrysa” – słowa szeryfa zostały skwitowane pogodnym śmiechem Cluta. – Norris – ciągnął Alan, wskazując długopisem w zaskoczonego zastępcę – ty wybierzesz się nad jezioro i rozejrzysz po okolicy. Mimo wszystko musimy być pewni, że nic tam się nie wydarzyło. Weźmiesz aparat i porobisz zdjęcia, gdybyś coś znalazł.

– J-ja? – mina Norrisa wyrażała tak komiczne zdziwienie, że dwaj pozostali policjanci z trudem powstrzymali uśmiechy w obliczu całego nieprzyjemnego zamieszania. – Ale… ja przecież…

– Lubisz wędkować, prawda? – rzekł łagodnie Alan. – Może wpadnie ci do głowy coś, o czym my, laicy, nie mamy zielonego pojęcia.

– Ale to… Nie mogę…

Nim Norris zdążył sklecić jakieś sensowne zdanie, Alan wstał od biurka i po przyjacielsku otoczył zastępcę ramieniem, kierując go w stronę drzwi.

– Możesz, możesz. Nikogo lepszego nie znajdę. No, liczę na ciebie.

Nie czekając na reakcję Norrisa, Alan łagodnie wypchnął go za drzwi, a kiedy się zamknęły, ze zmęczonym uśmiechem spojrzał na Cluta.

– Niech ma jakieś przydatne zajęcie, nie?

– Byłoby fajnie, gdyby udało mu się całkowicie potwierdzić lub zaprzeczyć teorię z jeziorem – skomentował Clut.

– Niestety, jak dobrze wiemy, nic w naszej pracy nie jest takie proste. – szeryf pogodnie otrzepał dłonie i zasiadł z powrotem do biurka. – Ty też się postaraj. Zaginięcie to nie przelewki.

– Jasne, szefie. Już się zmywam.

Po chwili Alan został zupełnie sam w biurze. Słuchając, jak kroki Cluta stopniowo się oddalają, jeszcze raz zerknął na leżące na biurku dokumenty, które jeszcze pół godziny temu wydawały się ważne.


End file.
